Band of Gold
by thefly1
Summary: Graduation is near and Harry's dreams could finally be coming true. Ron know's his plans, but Hermione doesn't. Could this be his undoing? *fixed*


_Band of Gold_

_Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions_

Harry flopped down on his dormitory bed next to his best friend Ron, a look of worry spread across his face. He wanted his friend's advice; he just didn't know how he would react. Luckily for Harry, Ron's excitement at the upcoming graduation meant he wasn't starting with him in a bad mood.

"Nervous about graduation?" he asked.

"No, I'm looking forward to it, you know; going out in the world not being compared to my brothers anymore. How about you Harry?"

Harry ran is fingers wearily through his hair "Graduation no, other things yes"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked, emphasising 'anyone'.

"Of course I promise, now tell me what's wrong"

Harry walked over to his bed side table and opened the top draw. A few moments later he returned to his sitting position next to Ron and carefully handed him a small velvet box.

Ron gingery opened the box expecting to see another piece of jewellery that Harry had bought for Hermione, but what he found surprised him.

He looked at the object for a few moments; to him it just appeared to be a simple gold band. Sure, he couldn't recall Harry ever buying her a ring, but why would Harry be so nervous about giving her this? She loved everything he bought her. 

He carefully picked the ring up from its enclosure, his eyes widened in realisation as he read the tiny inscription on the inside of the ring, which read 'Love forever'. He looked over at Harry who just nodded; confirming his thoughts.

Ron's face suddenly much to Harry's relief broke out in to large grin "You're going to ask her to marry you?" he asked happily.

Harry nodded again.

"Congratulations mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry gave Ron a weak smile "What if she says no? What if she laughs at me? What if she leaves me?! What if she doesn't want me?" he asked, beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

Ron chuckled at his friend's outburst "Harry" he said firmly "You've known Hermione for seven years, two of them she has been your girlfriend. You're completely in love with each other. Do you honestly think she would do anything like that?"

Harry shook his head sheepishly "Sorry, I know she loves me and I love her. She is the best thing in my life, it's just sometimes I feel as if she's out of my league, you know? I feel as if I'm not good enough for her"

"I'm sure she would disagree with you there Harry"

Harry attempted a smile at Ron's confidence, but failed miserably. Confidence was not something he was full of as far as women were concerned.

"I hope you're right, I've already put a deposit on a house, I just hope she likes it"

"Why don't you tell her? What sort of house and where is it anyway?" Ron asked looking slightly disgruntled that Harry hadn't told him sooner.

Harry smiled, the house had been money well spent "Well, it's in the middle of the Scottish countryside, fairly large in size, but not too large. Ill show it to you soon"

Ron grinned "I'm sure she'll love it"

"Hopefully"

"Come, I'm hungry" Ron announced getting up from the bed handing Harry the ring. 

"And I'm sure Hermione is waiting for us"

Harry stood up and placed the ring in his pocket; just in case. "Let's go"

~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sat comfortably on the sofa next to fire in the Gryffindor common room. In her hands was a large leather bound book which she gazing at intently in attempt to take her mind of the situation she seemingly had found her self in. She was however failing miserably in her attempts and hadn't managed to get further than the first sentence, her mind was elsewhere. She was in fact thinking about Harry and their relationship; graduation was soon approaching and he had not yet mentioned any of his plans on where he was going to live or indeed if he wanted her with him, if indeed he had any plans at all. It saddened her; even though he had been the perfect boyfriend for the past two years and she loved him dearly, there never seemed to be any inclination on his part that he wish to move beyond being her boyfriend. It was now that her mind filled with doubt and fear, like a dark cloud on the horizon; what if he didn't want her? After all, they were going out in the big wide world and there were so many other women that he could choose from, so many women that were prettier than her. In her mind Harry deserved someone better than her. So loved him, perhaps too much for her own good and it was for this reason that she knew it would be better for her to let go sooner rather than later; if he couldn't be happy with her then, even thought it would hurt, she would let go.

Deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Ron and Harry standing before her.

"Hello Mione" Harry said, announcing their presence.

"Harry and I are going down for some food, are you coming?"

Hermione looked up at them, not quite sure to say "Er…sure. Can I talk to you a minute Ron?"

Harry sensing that she wanted to talk to Ron alone, he headed for the portrait hole and down to lunch, vaguely wondering what she could be talking to Ron about.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and picked up a book from the table in front of him, waiting for her to speak. What she said next, he did not expect.

"Ron" She began trying to keep her voice calm "I'm going to leave Harry"

Ron dropped his book in shock "You're what?" he said, a little louder than he intended causing the remaining students in the room to stare. "Why?"

Hermione looked down at her lap, refusing to meet Ron's gaze. "I'm not good enough for him" she stated.

Ron looked slightly bemused, thinking back to the conversation he had with Harry only minutes earlier; he had said the exact same thing.

He put his hand on her shoulder, gripping it slightly "Look at me Hermione" He said putting his other hand under her chin making her look up at him "You are perfect for him, don't ever think otherwise. He loves you!"

"It doesn't feel that way" she said quietly. "When we leave here he will have so many other women to choose from, women who 'are' good enough for him. Why would he want to stay with me when he could have any one of them?"

"Hermione, he wants you, not anyone else." Ron said exasperatedly, he knew Hermione could be stubborn and from his point of view, things weren't going too well.

Hermione shook her head "Then why hasn't he said anything about where he's going to live after graduation? It feels like he doesn't even want me with him!"

"Hermione, he has plans; he's just not ready to share them with you yet"

Hermione remained resolute, despite how much it was going to hurt her "I've made up my mind"

Ron rubbed his forehead in frustration "Don't do this Hermione" he said desperately "It'll destroy him and you know it" he paused "You do love him don't you?"

Hermione was about to make her reply when the portrait swung open and in stepped Harry.

"What's keeping you guys? He asked lightly, looking questioningly at both Hermione and Ron.

Ron shook his head and made for his dorm, he knew what was coming and he would be the one would have to pick up the pieces when it came.

A/N: Please tell me what you think, it's not brilliant I know but this idea came to me at 4am this mourning as was the reason why my brain was awake when the rest of me wanted to sleep. Thank you to Ryoko for the story and chapter name.


End file.
